


Edward Elric and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Established RoyEd, M/M, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are sent to Hogwarts on a mission to act as a bodyguard for the Boy-Who-Lived, they are not expecting the brute force of the evil that awaits them in the form of Voldemort. The pair is used to such evil figures, but will they be able to adjust to this new world of magic?





	Edward Elric and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bingeing so many wonderful FMAxHP fics lately (like the recently updated Familial Education by Zozo0_219 which is absolutely amazing) that I wanted to try my hand at one. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

 

“What do you mean, we have to leave Amestris? Another diplomatic mission to Xing or something?” Edward asked petulantly, scowling at the prospect of leaving home yet again. He did enjoy visiting the young emperor, albeit grudgingly, but he was reluctant to set out again, especially considering that he and Roy had just gotten back from their trip to Drachma.

“I’m sure what Ed means to say is, an out-of-country mission is rather unusual, and he was wondering what the reason was behind it,” Roy amended, shooting Ed an exasperated yet amused look. He turned back to Hawkeye, whose trigger hand had begun to twitch slightly in annoyance at their antics.

“Well, Brigadier General Mustang, this mission is, in fact, diplomatic, but not to Xing. The Ministry of Magic, in Britain, has asked Amestris for a favor, due to our…somewhat combat-heavy talents.”

Edward had heard of magic before, but he presumed it was all bullshit. How would anyone be able to pull off those kinds of stunts while simultaneously ignoring equivalent exchange? There had to be some sort of logical explanation for this ‘magic’. Edward would have to do some extensive research before this mission. He was positively giddy at the thought of it.

“What kind of favor?” Roy asked, resting his elbows on his desk in a pose obviously intended to make himself appear serious and calculating. Edward grudgingly admitted that he pulled it off.

“There is a boy, by the name of Harry Potter, who requires protection. This should all be in your briefing, but I’ll go over it just in case you conveniently decide to skip the instructions,” Hawkeye said dryly, sending Roy a pointed glare, who in turn had the good grace to look sheepish. “There is an escaped convict, presumably magical in nature, as he was previously held in a high-security Ministry of Magic regulated prison, by the name of Sirius Black, who is the boy’s godfather. He played a major part in the boy’s parents’ death, and the Ministry is afraid he will go after Harry.”

“So, we need to follow this kid around? That doesn’t seem like it’ll go over well with him at all,” Edward pointed out.

“That is why _Roy_ will be posing as an alchemy teacher. Edward, you are not involved in this mission.”

“Aw, hell no! We’ve just come back from our trip, and now we have to be separated for a year? No way. You trust this bastard by himself?” Ed objected, standing up out of his chair.

“What Ed means is, wouldn’t it be a smart idea to have a contact blend in with the student body as well? And I’m sure with Edward’s stature, he would have no trouble blending in with the students,” Roy said, shooting a smirk at Ed along with the last remark.

“Who are you calling so small that a mouse could knock me over?” Ed shouted, though his eyes betrayed the smallest glimmer of amusement at his husband’s joke. His responses to short jokes were more habitual now; age had allowed him to grow taller than Winry at least, so Ed was pretty much content. If anyone besides Roy dared to call him short, however, they would quickly become acquainted with Edward’s loud protests, as well as a fist in their face.

“I suppose having a student contact would be useful. Fine, Edward, you can participate in this mission. I suggest befriending the Potter boy so you can keep an eye on him without seeming too suspicious.”

“Understood, Lieutenant Colonel,” Edward said, raising his right hand in a salute. Hawkeye eyed it warily.

“I hate to say this Edward, but it might be wise to hide your automail as much as possible for the duration of the trip. You don’t want to attract more attention than is necessary.”

“Fine,” Edward said, looking at his metal arm. After he had defeated Father, stupid Hohenheim had given up the remaining Xerxesian souls in his body in exchange for Al, in an effort to redeem himself. Edward initially had felt guilty for still feeling animosity towards Hohenheim after seeing Al safe and sound. Despite common belief, Ed had tried to forgive his father, but he could never quite manage to forget that cold silhouette in the doorway as he left their mother. Ed quickly forced the thoughts out of his head, turning his attention back to Hawkeye.

“Well then, I suggest you make your way to Britain as soon as possible, seeing as it _is_ quite far from Amestris.”

“Understood, Lieutenant Colonel. Dismissed.”

 

Roy and Ed found themselves standing in a place called ‘Diagon Alley’ after following the strange instructions included in the briefing.

“It says here that wizards usually wear robes, and should get fitted for a few in order to blend in. Though that shirt and vest of yours blends in much better than your old violently red cloak,” Roy said in amusement, “it is technically considered ‘muggle’, or non-magical people, clothing, and should therefore be avoided.”

“You’ve done your reading, have you, Brigadier General?” Edward asked, smirking. His smirk disappeared as he remembered that his own research into magic hadn’t been quite as fruitful. Try as he might, even the Fullmetal Genius as Roy had dubbed him could not establish a magical theory with his current severe lack of both experience and knowledge in the subject of magic. He hoped that a look in the famed Hogwarts library would yield more results.

The pair headed to the robe fitting shop, and after a brief incident in which the lady fitting Ed had called him short for his age and Roy had desperately tried to calm him down, they got through the rest of their shopping list with little trouble.

The last thing they need to purchase was arguably the most important: their wands. From what was mentioned in the briefing, wands seemed to be integral to casting magical spells, though Edward and Roy to a lesser extent, could not keep from adding a little scoff after reading phrases like ‘pick up a magic wand from the wand shop’. They entered the building, the small bell chiming in the doorway and a frail man with large glasses by the name of Ollivander welcomed them in.

“Ah yes, wait here a moment while I come back with a few options,” the man said distractedly, disappearing into the shop. He soon came back with an armful of what looked to be very fancy sticks and handed one of each to Ed and Roy. Roy’s wand, which the man had said was eleven inches, made of dark oak with wood carved to look like ivy around the handle, and had a phoenix feather core, seemed to take to him instantly, shooting out a few vibrant sparks at the end. However, Ed’s fizzled a bit but did not otherwise react.

“What’s wrong with it?” Ed asked, waving the wand around.

“Nothing’s wrong with it, my dear boy, it is simply not right for you. After all, the wand chooses the wizard.” Ed looked confusedly at Roy, who seemed just as confused as Ed but shrugged as if to say ‘just go with it’. Finally, after several more tries, Ed ended up with a wand that was also eleven inches, made of Rowan, and had a Thunderbird tail feather core. He looked at it skeptically before tucking it into the pocket of his new robe.

“You know, a man I used to know by the name of Nicholas Flamel had almost that exact same wand,” Ollivander said suddenly, getting a faraway look in his eyes. “Anyway, off you go! Enjoy your new wands and take care of them carefully.” _Nicholas Flamel…why does that name sound familiar…?_

 

Edward and Roy arrived at Kings Crossing, looking at the mission briefing in disbelief. “They want us to run straight into this brick column? They’re insane,” Edward said, shaking his head.

“More insane than Homunculi existing?” Roy asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Point taken.”

“Remember, from now on, we can’t know each other, let alone act like we’re married,” Roy reminded Ed, kissing him one last time. “I’ll go through first, then you go through a few seconds after me.”

Before Ed could protest, Roy was walking calmly towards the column, passing straight through it with ease. “Show-off,” Ed muttered, waiting a minute, then following after him. His body passed through the column like it was made of air, and he found himself standing in a brand-new platform that had not previously existed. Reeling from the experience, Edward looked at the train…that was currently speeding out of the platform.

“Shit!” Ed yelled, running toward the train as fast he could. If he missed the train, Roy was never going to let him live it down. People looked at him in shock as he backflipped onto the caboose, grabbing the railing and pulling himself up. _So much for not attracting unwanted attention_ , Edward thought, as he caught his breath, clutching the railing. After composing himself, Edward opened the door, searching for what’s-his-name’s cabin. Harold? Havoc? Harry? After walking all the way through the train, he found three children, as well as a sleeping man sitting in a compartment. He opened the door and walked in, noting that they appeared to be finishing a serious conversation.

“Hello, I’m the transfer student this year, my name is Edward Elric. Mind if I take a seat?” Edward asked, trying to be as polite as humanly possible. The kids nodded, and he took a seat next to the sleeping man.

“Rather tall for a third-year,” The red-head kid remarked, and Edward inwardly celebrated. _Thank you! You’ll be able to blend in with the students easily, my ass._

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know I could do magic until this year. So, I wasn't able to immediately join fifth year, but the headmaster made an exception and let me join third year.” Technically not a lie. Though he hadn’t been able to cast any spells yet, he was confident that he would be able to after some vigorous research.

“If you didn’t know you could do magic until this year, how do you expect to keep up with the classes?” A girl with frizzy brown hair asked quizzically.

“Well, I studied like crazy once I found out, and read a ton of books,” Ed answered honestly, watching in amusement as the girl’s face lit up in excitement. She kind of reminded him of Sheska, though this girl seemed a lot more confident.

“I’m sorry, we’ve been terribly rude, badgering you with questions. I’m Hermione Granger, this is Ron,” she pointed to the red-head, “and this is Harry Potter.” _Ah. There he is._ The three watched in confusion as Edward simply shook Harry’s hand without a glimmer of recognition.

“What?” Edward finally asked, registering the confusion on their faces. Had he accidentally let something slip? He _had_ tried to keep his expression as blank as possible.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Harry Potter,” Ron said incredulously, much to the embarrassment of his friend. “You know, the Boy Who Lived?” Oops. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing something about their target being famous in the briefing but been too distracted trying to figure out the theories behind magic.

“Oh! Harry Potter! I remember reading about him! Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night, so my brain’s kind of addled,” Ed explained, laughing nervously. “So, you’re Harry Potter?” The boy nodded, looking self-conscious. Edward could tell that the boy really did not enjoy being famous and decided to let it be. “That’s cool,” Ed said, looking back out the window at the rolling fields. He zoned out as the three kids began discussing something about Hogsmeade, and how Harry wasn’t able to go. The kids seemed upset, but it sounded like good news to Edward. It meant less work for him if the kid stayed put in school. Suddenly, the door opened and a pale, blond kid stood sneering in the doorway, with two larger ones flanking him.

“Well, if it isn’t Potter and his friends. Made a new one, have you? That’s surprising,” The kid drawled, his two goons laughing behind him. Edward narrowed his eyes, used to these sorts of military higher-ups who thought they were better than everyone simply because of their rank or status. This kid probably came from a wealthy family or something, judging from his pompous attitude.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Potter asked warily, glaring at the pale kid. Edward assumed there was some bad blood between the two and stored that information away for later.

“Oh nothing, just wondering if Weasley’s family was doing all right. I heard your father came into some money recently, did your mother die of shock?” Ed’s automail arm twitched.

“Yeah, well, sorry to cut this absolutely pleasant conversation short but there’s not really any more room for you, dumb, and dumber over there, so excuse me,” Ed said snidely, closing the door in their faces.

“Ha! Wish I had done that first,” Ron chuckled, as Edward inwardly winced. Roy was going to lecture him for that later, Ed could already see it. _Ed, how have you already managed to make enemies? You’re supposed to be undercover, blah, blah, blah._ Despite the inevitable lecture and the fact that they had only been apart for an hour, Edward hated to admit that he already kind of missed the bastard. Suddenly, the train began slowing down with a jerk, cutting off Edward’s thoughts, before eventually coming to a stop.

“We can’t be there yet,” Hermione remarked, as Harry stuck his head out the window and looked curiously around. Then, the lights flashed off, enveloping the train in darkness and waking up the sleeping man whose eyes were surprisingly alert and ready for danger. The door to the cabin slowly slid open, revealing a dark, floating figure, wearing a tattered cloak that concealed its face. A rush of cold air enveloped the cabin, and Edward felt an acute sense of panic. He felt bogged down, like he would never be happy again. He could hear Al’s screams as his body was taken from him, the rattling breaths of his mother’s barely alive corpse…

 

Edward felt someone shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bright lights, to see Roy above him. _Roy? When did he get here…?_

“Hey! Little guy! Get up!”

“Who are you calling so short that he can’t even go on kid’s rides?” Ed mumbled, sitting up and facing Roy.

“I apologize. I’m the new Alchemy teacher, Professor Mustang. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And your name is…” Roy looked expectantly at him. Edward was about to ask if he had suffered sudden memory loss, when he remembered that they were on a mission. Whatever had happened to him had majorly slowed down his thinking.

“Edward. Edward Elric,” he replied. “Nice to meet you, _Professor_ Mustang.” Ed couldn’t help but smirk, albeit a little tiredly, at the man, who gave a small look of amusement back. Edward looked over at the others in the cabin, who were busy waking up the Potter boy, who had apparently fainted as well. The previously sleeping man, after tending to Harry, turned to Edward.

“My name is Remus Lupin, and I’m the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Here, have some of this, it should help,” Lupin said, handing Edward some…chocolate?

“Is this milk chocolate, by any chance?” Ed asked, his nose wrinkling as he accepted the sweet.

“No, it’s dark. Is that a problem?”

“No, that’s perfect,” Ed responded, taking a large bite of the milk-less snack. He could see Roy shooting him a disapproving look, but Edward was _not_ about to eat something with _milk_ in it for any mission. To his surprise, the chill he had felt earlier began to dissipate, and he could feel his nerves settling a bit. “What were those things?” Ed asked, remembering the cloaked figure he had seen before he had passed out.

“Those are dementors,” Lupin said simply, handing bits of the dark chocolate to Hermione and Ron as well. Edward waited for him to explain, but the professor didn’t elaborate, merely crumpling up the chocolate wrapper and placing it back in his pocket.

Harry spoke up, looking around at the worried expressions on the others’ faces. “It was just Edward and I that passed out, then? No one else?”

Ron shook his head, his face still scared from the experience. “No, it was like you were having some sort of fit. Edward too, but he starting screaming as well.”

“Then Professor Mustang rushed in after hearing screams, and Professor Lupin pulled out his wand and some sort of silvery wisp shot out of it at the dementor, and it went away,” Hermione explained.

“Only a couple minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts. Are you feeling better, Harry?” Lupin asked. _How did he know the boy’s name?_ Edward thought wearily, seeing that Roy was asking the same question.

“Yes,” the Potter boy muttered, though Edward thought he looked a bit embarrassed. He glanced at Roy, who was sending Ed a worried look. Edward put on what he hoped looked like a reassuring face, trying to tell him not to worry. Roy looked as if he got the message and looked away slowly enough not to appear like he was hiding something. Ed noted that Hermione had noticed this exchange and cursed inwardly. He hoped she hadn’t figured out that he and Mustang knew each other. She seemed intelligent, which would have been good news if Edward and Roy were not undercover.

Finally, the train pulled into a station at the town Edward assumed was the ‘Hogsmeade’ the trio was discussing earlier, and the students piled out the train in a very unorderly fashion. Roy went off somewhere, presumably with the other teachers, and Ed was left to tail the three kids alone. It was a mess of various strange pets, such as owls and toads. He did notice a few cats, one of which belonged to Hermione, and was reminded suddenly of Alphonse. He would like all the cats around.

“What are you smiling so happily about?” Hermione asked, jerking Edward out of his thoughts. Perceptive too. This one would definitely be trouble.

“Oh, I was just thinking about my brother, Alphonse. He would love all of these cats around,” Edward explained.

“You have a brother? Is he going to Hogwarts too?”

“No, he can’t do magic,” Edward explained simply, giving Hermione a small smile before walking ahead and cutting off the conversation. Edward was glad to be able to give her an explanation that wasn’t a lie, at least to his knowledge. It would boost his credibility in the future. He focused his attention back on the Potter boy, who was following a man who seemed like a giant along with the other students.

They came to an area with several carriages waiting to take the students up to the school. They were each being pulled by what Edward could only describe as skeleton-horses, dragging their hooves ominously in the dirt. Despite their somewhat threatening appearance, they seemed almost ethereal in nature, and Edward almost wanted to call them majestic.

“What are those horses pulling the carriages?” Edward asked, staring at the creature.

“What do you mean? The carriages always pull themselves,” Ron answered confusedly. “Are you feeling okay, Edward?”

“Yeah, I feel fine,” Edward distractedly replied. Were those dementors from before causing him to hallucinate? If the creatures were, in fact, real and not hallucinations, then Edward could probably find information on them in that giant library he had been told about. He almost started to drool at the thought of all of those books on subjects he had never researched before all in one place…

“Edward? Get in, the carriages are about to leave!” Edward jerked out of his reverie, entering the carriage. His thoughts were really all over the place today. It would make sense, especially after having to relive his worst memory... Edward still couldn’t quite get Al’s screams out of his head. He almost wanted to forget it had happened but felt incredibly guilty each time the wish entered his head. After all that he had put Al through, he could never just forget what had happened. Yes, strength was getting up and moving on, but moving on was not the same thing as forgetting entirely. He supposed the dementor incident was Truth’s reminder to him, not to forget about his mistake, even after getting his brother back.

The carriage drove up to a majestic iron gate, guarded by two more of those dementor things from earlier. Edward glanced over at Harry, who had his eyes closed, refusing to look at the monsters. Ed kept his eyes open. The carriage passed through the gates and Harry opened his eyes again, looking vaguely sick. Soon, the coach came to a stop, and the four people inside piled out. A voice that Ed had only heard once so far but was quickly getting on his nerves taunted him.

“I heard you and the werewolf over there _fainted_ on the train, Potter. I could have expected that from you, but to think a werewolf would faint! I thought it was weird that Hogwarts would endanger its pureblood students by letting one of their kind in the school, but it doesn’t matter seeing as it’s such a weak one,” Draco drawled, sneering at Harry.

“What do you mean, werewolf?” Ed asked incredulously. “Those exist?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know, werewolf,” Draco mocked. “Why else would you have yellow eyes?” Ed flinched. He couldn’t just tell this kid he was Xerxesian, he would likely have no idea what that meant. Yet from the sound of it, being a werewolf would endanger his mission as well…

“I am not a werewolf, I got these eyes from my son of a b—” Ed stopped himself, Hohenheim’s death playing through his mind. “I got them from my father. Have you heard of genetics in that little condescending bubble you seem to live in?” Draco simply scoffed and was about to say something else, when he was interrupted.

“Is there any trouble here?” Lupin asked, his voice calm and quiet.

“No, _Professor_ ,” Draco smirked, motioning at his goons. “Crabbe, Goyle, let’s go.”

“Yeah, shove off, Malfoy,” Ron yelled after him, causing Hermione to jab his side and motion discreetly towards the professor, but Lupin simply smiled and continued walking. “What? He deserved it,” Ron muttered, glaring at the back of Malfoy’s head.

Edward followed the others up the impressive staircase to a large set of doors, following the general stream of motion, when a stern, poised looking teacher called Harry and Hermione over and began leading them to her office. Ed recognized her as one of the teachers that knew about their mission, though he doubted she knew about Edward since he had joined very last minute. If the headmaster of this school and the Amestrian military and cleared her, Edward figured she could be trusted and resisted the urge to tail them and risk making himself look suspicious, instead following Ron into the great hall. Immediately he took in the floating candles that illuminated the massive room, as well as the roof that opened up into the night sky—wait—no—Ed could detect faint energy coming off from the roof, and he figured that someone had enchanted it to look that way. _So magic leaves vague traces of energy? That doesn’t seem like equivalent exchange. Theoretically, following basic alchemic principles, all energy should be used up after the transmutation._

There was a brief ceremony in which the new incoming students had all been made to take turns putting on a talking hat which then told them which group they’d spend their academic career with based on their personalities. Edward found it a bit weird that the school was so big on forcing kids into molds, but no one else seemed to think so. And what was with that hat? Had someone managed to bind a soul using magic to a hat? And if so, did they have to pay a toll? He offhandedly noticed that Draco was sitting with the Slytherins, who, in the talking hat’s song, had been described to be very ambitious. Roy would probably fit in that group, though if the Brigadier General’s personality had even remotely resembled Draco’s, Ed wouldn’t have married him. Hermione and Harry, having returned from their talk with that teacher, discreetly entered the room and sat next to Ron and Ed, followed by copious amounts of whispering. Did these children live off of gossip or something? In any case, Ed’s assignment seemed to be very recognizable, which meant it’d be harder to root out the suspicious individuals.

The whispering ended when the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a man who had obviously lived for a ridiculously long time, with a snow-white beard that ended near the middle of his robe, but who somehow didn’t seem frail at all, began to speak with a twinkle in his eye. “Welcome to Hogwarts! This year, in addition to our first years, we have a couple other new faces. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” People began to clap, though Ed noticed that Draco and his cronies remained silent. He looked back at Lupin, realizing that he had yellow eyes, and recalling Draco’s remarks from before. Was he a werewolf…? “Professor Kettleburn has retired at the end of last year, so I am delighted to announce that our very own Rubeus Hagrid will be filling the position.” A particularly loud round of clapping arose from the Gryffindor table, though Ed noticed, again, a distinct lack of applause from the Slytherin table.

“Next, this year, we will be introducing a new subject to Hogwarts: Alchemy. Please welcome our alchemy teacher, Professor Roy Mustang.” Clapping rang out through the hall once more, and Ed saw more than a few female students swoon at Roy’s charming smile and smirked. _Sorry, but he’s taken._

Hermione seemed intrigued by the idea of learning alchemy and quickly whispered to Harry, Ron and Ed. “Don’t you think Alchemy will be absolutely thrilling to learn? After all, it’s always been regarded as kind of a muggle subject, but it has some interesting ties to magic that I’ve read about.” Harry and Ron simply nodded, obviously used to this kind of enthusiasm from Hermione. Edward was excited at the ties from alchemy to magic the girl had mentioned. So they  _did_ exist.

“Finally, we have a third-year transfer student from Amestris: Edward Elric. He will be staying with the Gryffindors.” _The house of bravery and courage, known for being kind of reckless_ , Ed remembered from the briefing. He stood up, flashing a winning smile of his own that he had picked up from Mustang. He risked a quick glance at Mustang, who looked ready to fire some flames as a few girls swooned over Ed, too. Edward had to keep himself from bursting into laughter at Roy’s expression. _Roy Mustang, once_ _a famous womanizer, jealous? Ha!_

“Lastly, we have stationed dementors on school grounds has preventive measures against a security threat. Dementors search for victims indiscriminately, so I urge you all not to give them a reason to harm you. They cannot be fooled by tricks, disguises, or Invisibility Cloaks,” Dumbledore continued, sounding not at all happy about the dementors. If the headmaster had not wanted dementors stationed here, who did? The Ministry, perhaps? “On a lighter note, third-year students and upwards will be able to sign up for Alchemy outside of Professor Mustang’s room. Please, enjoy your year at Hogwarts!”

A veritable feast appeared on the long tables, and Ed looked around at all the food in wonder. He immediately began to dig in, his old habit of devouring his dinner surfacing in the face of so much food.

“Do you always eat like that?” Ron asked, laughing, as Ed finished eating a turkey leg.

“Not always,” Ed responded, going right back to eating.

“Don’t you think Professor Mustang seems mysterious, like he’s hiding something?” Hermione whispered, sending pointed glances to Harry and Ron. “Remember the last time a teacher seemed mysterious?” Uh oh. Ed had to fix this quickly. From what he could remember from the briefing, these three had a reputation for sticking their noses into business and getting involved.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you want to get to know him better?” Edward teased. _Sorry, Roy._

“What do you mean by that?” Hermione asked, though the blush on her cheeks said it all.

“Yeah, what do you mean, Ed?” Ron asked indignantly. Ah. Now Ed understood. The redhead fancied her. Why were all of these kids so clueless?

“Well, he’s the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, isn’t he?” Edward asked, the blush on Hermione’s cheeks deepening. “Too bad he’s married.”

“What do you mean he’s married?” Hermione asked, all too quickly, as Ron wore what could only be described as a triumphant expression.

“Look at the ring on his finger. That’s a very fancy ring. Not one someone would get for themselves and then wear on their ring finger,” Ed pointed out, the classy gold ring with the golden gem in the center that Roy insisted matched Ed’s eyes. Ed had a matching one with a dark sapphire in the middle, but he was currently wearing it safely hidden around his neck. Hermione seemed to deflate a little in resignation, looking away from Mustang. _Good_ , Ed thought in spite of himself.

“Huh, I hadn’t noticed. Who do you reckon he’s married to?” Ron mused, still smiling widely, looking at the Professor who had now struck up an innocent looking conversation with Professor McGonagall. Ed knew they were probably discussing the mission…He’d have to get caught up on the discussion with Roy in secret.

“No idea,” Ed replied, fighting the urge to laugh.

The three boys said goodbye to Hermione after entering the Gryffindor common room through a moving, talking painting. At this point, Edward merely shook his head, too tired to process it, though he resolved to find out if these paintings were a result of soul bindings later. They headed up to the boys’ dormitory, Ed finding a bed near Ron and Harry’s beds, drawing the curtains around him for some privacy before securing it to the wall with some discreet alchemy. He quickly pulled on some long sleeve pajamas, as well as some gloves and slippers. Ed couldn’t risk someone finding out about his automail this early on in the mission. He unsecured the curtains before falling back onto his bed with a flop, exhausted. This was going to be a long year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Roy and Ed's wands, I found out that J.K. Rowling was influenced by Celtic Tree Signs when designing her characters' wands, so I decided to do that for Roy and Ed well.
> 
> Edward, according to the official FMA fansite, was born on February 3rd, which makes his sign the Rowan tree. Rowans are known to be thinkers and have very creative thoughts as well as high ideals. They can seem kind of aloof but have burning passions. 
> 
> Roy's birthday is October 2nd, which makes his sign Ivy. Ivy signs have the ability to overcome all odds, and have very sharp intellects, but also possess compassion and loyalty. They can also be very charming and charismatic, and do well in social situations. 
> 
> It was also interesting to note that Rowan signs are very compatible with Ivy signs.


End file.
